


Falling For The Wrong One

by ZouisLove



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, SomeUnderage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZouisLove/pseuds/ZouisLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love affair between a teacher and a student</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Libraries are quiet. Filled with books and computers, that hold loads of knowledge. People go there to learn, some for extra help. Others may come here just to get away from all the noise in the school. 

But, Justin, he never goes there for any of that. The library is also where they held after school detention. The students that are in the library for detention only have access to textbooks, and if they weren't reading a textbook they'd just stare in space. Which is what Justin was currently doing. 

Justin wasn't a bad kid, far from it, he was just always at the wrong place at the wrong time. Like last week, when he went to use the bathroom, there were a couple of students smoking weed, and a custodian happened to walk by at that moment and noticed the smell. When the custodian went in the bathroom he saw Christian, Michael, and Justin was at the sink washing his hands. He went straight to the principal's office and told him what he saw. Or like on Monday, four days ago, when they're were a few students talking behind him in class. Justin turned around to ask if they could be a little quieter. Of course he was wrongly accused of being included in their conversation. 

And today, today was just plain stupid as to why he got detention. On his way to his third period class, Justin was stopped by a teacher, Mrs. Lansley, his sixth period teacher, to see if he could stop at her class a little early to help set up desk for the class project. He told her he'd be there a minute early. Once they went their separate ways, the bell rang indicating next period has begun. He was a few minutes late when he got to Mr. Malik's class. 

"And why are you late Justin?" Mr. Malik asked as Justin walked in. 

"Mrs Lansley stopped me in the hall to ask me a question." Justin made his way to his seat and sat down. 

"I doubt she'd hold you up this late knowing you've got a class. Whatever you have planned after school cancel it because you've got detention." Justin sighed, not surprised at all. He never argued with a teacher about giving him detention because that always made it worse. But he hated when Mr. Malik gave him detention, that was his favorite teacher and Mr Malik's looks had everything to do with it. 

So yeah, Justin was sent to detention by his favorite teacher because of another teacher. He still had another hour to go before he was able to go home. 

***  
When Justin made it home, he went straight to his room and started his home. Five minutes into his homework, his mother came into his room. He took his earphones out and looked up from his desk at his mother. 

"Did you not hear me calling you?"

"No, not really, I had these in." He said lifting his earphones up. 

"Well, your teacher called, Justin why do you keep getting detention? This is like, what, the tenth one this month?" She asked. 

"Mom, nun of those detentions were my fault. I-" 

"Then why we're they assigned to you? A teacher isn't going to just give you detention. Now I have to go up to the school and talk with your principal about this." She interrupted. 

Justin went back to doing his homework ignoring the rest of what she was saying until Mr. Malik's name was brought up. 

"Wait, what?" He asked tilting his head and looking at his mother confused. 

"Mr Malik said you're failing his English class, and in order to graduate you need to catch up and stay after with him for two hours starting Monday." She repeated. 

Justin thought about it for a bit and realized he may not be able to control himself around Mr. Malik for that long. Forty-five minutes with Mr. Malik was hard enough but another two hours, that was going to be tough. 

"Mom, I don't think that's necessary." Justin said going back to his work. 

"Well, I do, I want my baby to graduate. Now finish your homework, I'm going to call your father and let him know of your behavior." She said walking out the room. Justin rolled his eyes and sighed. 

\----  
That night Justin's father called him and gave him a 5 hour speech, well maybe not five hours but that's how long it was in Justin's mind, about his grades and his 'behavior'. Because of his behavior, he couldn't go to his father's house for the weekend. Not going to his father's house wasn't the punishment but not going to his hometown was. He'd usually fly out from Florida to see his dad and siblings and he'd also see his hometown friends. 

So that weekend, he hung out with two of his closes friends, Danny and Kyle. No one knew of his attraction for men so of course his friends had no clue how he felt about Mr. Malik, and he was planning on leaving it that way. 

***  
Monday came sooner than expected. Justin got up that morning, and got ready for school. Once he was done, he was off. At the end of his third period Mr. Malik spoke up. 

"Don't forget, we have an after school session."

Justin mumbled a 'ah shit', "I won't, thanks for reminding me. See you at three-thirty." Justin said walking out of the classroom. 

Justin knew why he was failing English but he didn't want to take responsibility for it. English wasn't his strongest point so whenever he had to write an essay he'd either not do it or get a terrible grade. This was the only class he was failing. It was just so boring. If it weren't for Mr. Malik, he would totally see if there was a way he can substitute that class or take it online. 

\---  
When lunch came around he sat at his usual table with Danny and Kyle. 

"Kyle, what about her? She has a nice ass on her." Justin said. No Justin wasn't bisexual but he had to seem straight in some way. 

"Not my type, why don't you talk to her? "

"No way man." Justin said, shooting a piece of raw broccoli at Kyle. 

They all started laughing. "Why not, you seeing someone?" Danny asked. 

"Uhm, yeah, I guess you can say that." Justin lied to get them to shut up. But that didn't help. 

"You must not had fucked yet since you haven't told us about her." Danny responded. Justin wasn't a virgin. He lost his virginity when he was 15 to a girl back in Stratford, Ontario and fucked a guy last year during summer vacation. So he really didn't have that much experience in that field but he knew a little to know which gender he'd preferred. 

"No, I haven't. I actually like this person. " He stated, actually talking about Mr. Malik. 

"Well what does she look like and does she go here?" Kyle asked. 

"She does go here and she's a bit taller than me, tan with black hair. " Justin finished, giving them a brief description knowing they won't be able to guess who the 'girl' is because the lack of any distinctive traits. He lives in Florida, everyone's tan in Florida. 

"Ahh, so you like 'em tall?" Danny asked. 

Justin just shrugged. "Oh, yeah, I've to go to Mr. Malik's class at the end of the day, to catch up or I won't graduate."

"Dude, how long do you have to do that for?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure, all I know is it starts today. " Danny shook his head. 

"Oh, is it her?" Kyle asked pointing towards a short girl with long black hair. 

"Ky, I said she was taller than me. That girl probably isn't even up to my shoulder." Justin stated as Danny laughed. 

***  
Throughout the day Kyle and Danny, whenever they would see Justin, would run up to him thinking they found the 'girl' that he was talking about. 

Once the bell rung at three o'clock, Justin made his way to Mr. Malik's class. Once he got there he went to his usual desk. 

"You don't have to be here until three-thirty Justin." Mr. Malik said looking up from the papers he was grading. 

"I know but I don't have anything to do until three-thirty so I figured I'd just come here early." Mr. Malik nodded. 

"Alrighty then," Mr. Malik said standing up, "this doesn't mean you'll be leaving at five." Justin nodded in understanding. 

Mr. Malik grabbed a packet off his desk and walked over to Justin's. "Now what you need to do is write an informative essay. It should be four to five pages long. I expect it to be done by Thursday. The final draft should be typed, twelve font and double spaced. And please, make sure to cite your work. It's a big grade drop if it isn't done properly or isn't done at all." Justin nodded. "This packet is filled with examples of informative essays and it also has steps to writing an informative essay. Please don't disappoint." Zayn made his way back over to his desk. "If you need me, don't hesitate to ask me." Justin nodded once again. 

Justin sat at his desk just staring at his paper, not knowing what he should write about. He didn't think that this after school session was going to help if he's struggling the same way he does in his regular class hour. And to make things worse, he was distracted by Mr. Malik's beauty. 

Maybe I should've just went home...


	2. Chapter 2

Justin made his way to Mr. Malik's classroom from the library after printing out his four page essay. It was Wednesday and somehow he got his assignment done sooner then he thought. Once in Mr. Malik's class he handed his teacher the assignment and headed for the door. 

"Justin, where do you think you're going? " Justin stopped in his tracks and turned facing Mr. Malik. 

"I'm going home, I finished the work, I didn't think you'd still need me to stay." 

"Well, you do need to stay. Please sit down." Justin groaned and made his way to his seat. 

"So what am I supposed to do while you grade my paper?"

Mr. Malik stood up and began erasing the board, "I won't be grading this alone, you're going to help me. I want you to see the mistakes you've made and why you've made them. Come on and pull a chair up." Justin's heart dropped. He can't be serious, Justin thought. 

"Justin, let's go." Mr. Malik's accent came off a little stronger being that he was annoyed. 

Justin stood up and grabbed his chair. He made his way over to Mr. Malik's desk and sat the chair next to him. 

"Read it and when I stop you, that means you've made an grammar error and I want you to figure out the mistake." Justin looked down at his essay on Mr. Malik's desk and began reading. He was stopped a few times to correct some run-on sentences, and grammatical errors. Justin barley had any errors so the grading went by quickly. 

"I loved it Justin and the citations were perfect. Why don't you do the work when I assign it in class, because this is really good?" 

Justin just shrugged looking at Mr. Malik, "I don't know, no motivation I guess." 

"So what motivated you to write about child abuse?"

"I'm not sure. "

" Is everything okay at home?" Mr. Malik asked, a little concerned. 

"Yeah, everything's fine. "

" Are you sure? Because you look really tense as if you're hiding something. " Mr. Malik tilted his head a bit. 

I'm tense because you're sitting next to me and I don't know how long I can control myself. 

"Justin?" 

"Yeah"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah,uhm, are we done here?" Justin asked gesturing towards his essay. 

"Uh, yeah. It's only three-forty, I thought this was gonna take longer. So I guess you can go. We'll start another assignment Friday. And I can assure you that this is at least an A." Mr. Malik said smiling at Justin as he made his way out of Mr. Malik's classroom. 

Oh, kill me now... 

***  
That night, Justin went out with Kyle and Danny. The three boys hung out at the Mall, shopping, eating, and flirting with girls. 

"There's Footlocker right there." Justin stated as they made their way to the store. They were browsing around until Justin bumped into a red head, natural red head not dyed. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. " The red head said. 

"No you're fine. I need to watch where I'm goi-" 

"Carmen, what about these?" Justin looked behind himself and saw Mr. Malik. "Oh, hi Justin." 

"Hi Mr. Malik. What are you doing here? " Justin asked. 

"Shopping with my girlfriend, Carmen." Mr. Malik gestured toward the red head. "And Carmen, this is one of my students, Justin."

Carmen and Justin shook hands. "Umm, I've gotta go. See you in class tomorrow Mr. Malik." Justin rushed out of the store and Kyle and Danny were right behind him. 

"Dude, what's going on? Why'd you leave like that?" Kyle asked. 

"Uhm, I didn't see anything I liked in there. Let's just go to another store." Danny replied with an 'ok' while Kyle looked at Justin unsure. While walking around the Mall getting things they wanted and needed, Justin barley engaged in any conversation. He couldn't help but to think about the feeling he got when Mr. Malik introduced him to his girlfriend. He thought he had a silly little crush on Mr. Malik but seeing him with another person caused him to die on the inside. And being that the other person was a female, that did it. 

Mr. Malik isn't even gay. 

***  
Justin was sitting at his desk doing his math homework. His homework wasn't due until next Monday but he decided to do it now to keep his mind off of Mr. Malik. To know that Mr. Malik had a girlfriend hurt. Why did I have to be attracted to my teacher? Why'd he have to be straight? Why is he so fucking sexy? Why did I have to be gay? 

\---  
Third period came quick and for some strange reason Mr. Malik kept staring at him. Not in a bad way but in a good way. It was like Mr. Malik was flirting with him during the whole class. 

"I'm ending class early today. Justin, I need you to stay after." 

Justin gulped, "but I have a class after this." Justin stated. 

"I'll write you a note." Mr. Malik said, standing from his chair and erasing the board. "Can you come and sit in my chair?"

Without hesitation, Justin sat in Mr. Malik's chair. Mr. Malik came up behind Justin and began massaging his shoulders. "Now close your eyes and relax." Justin did just that. 

"Would you let me ride you, right here in this chair?" Mr. Malik asked, while straddling Justin's thighs. 

"What about Carmen?" Justin rested his hands on Mr. Malik's waist while Mr. Malik wrapped his arms around Justin's neck. 

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Mr. Malik leaned down and attached his lips to Justin's neck. "Can I ride you?" Mr. Malik asked in between kisses. Justin nodded. 

Within a matter of seconds, both boys were naked. Mr. Malik got back into his position, straddling Justin. Mr. Malik reached behind himself and grabbed onto Justin's dick and positioned it at his own entrance. "I don't want you to hold back." Mr. Malik said as he lowered himself onto Justin. 

Justin let out a groan. "Oh my God, Mr. Malik, your so tight." Justin hands were on Mr. Malik's waist, helping his teacher with the movements. 

"You're so big Justin." Justin tilted his head up and began kissing his English teacher. Mr. Malik was grinding quickly, coming close to his high and Justin was right behind him. 

"Oh, uh, Justin, I'm gonna cum." Justin reached in between their bodies and pumped Mr. Malik's dick. He rubbed over the tip one time and Mr. Malik came, clenching around justin's dick. While Mr. Malik was coming down from his high, Justin held onto Mr. Malik's waist as he thrusted up into him much harder. 

"Justin." Mr. Malik said. 

"Justin." Mr. Malik called out again. 

"I'm almost done." Justin said, breathing quickly. 

"You need to wake up, you're already late for school." 

Huh? That doesn't sound like Mr. Malik. 

"Dammit, Justin, get up!"

Justin's eyes flew open, staring up at his mother. 

"You're an hour late, now go and get ready." 

Justin sat up and rubbed his eyes as his mother made her way out his room. 

What the fuck? That felt so real. 

Justin looked down. "Fuck." He got up and decided to take a cold shower. 

Today is going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late, I had this part written for a whole month. I thought I uploaded it already. I noticed it wasn't uploaded when I tried to upload Chapter 4. So you guys will be getting two uploads today. Enjoy :)

Justin was late to his fourth period class, so of course he had after school detention. But he wasn't alone. Danny also had detention. He apparently fucked and dumped one of his teachers daughters. That teacher also happens to be the one who watches over the detention students. 

"Why would you do that though. You knew he was Serena's dad? " Justin asked. 

Danny shrugged, "I don't know, she was hot, I wanted her so I fucked her. I didn't think she'd run to her father." 

Justin shook his head. "You're an idiot." 

"I know." Danny responded. "So did you ever find out how long you have to stay after with Mr. Malik?" 

Justin nodded, "Yeah, it's gonna be Mondays , Wednesdays, and Fridays. Until the end of May." 

"Damn, how far behind are? You still got four months to go." Danny asked laughing. 

"I have an F." Justin said, nonchalantly. 

"You're the idiot, not me. I'm passing all my classes with B's and C's."

"Fuck you." Justin said. 

The rest of the detention hour went by slow as usual. Nothing new beside the fact that Danny was there.   
***  
When Justin got home his mother was sitting on the couch waiting for him. 

"Another detention!? Really, what's wrong with you?" She was disappointed and embarrassed that her son kept getting detention. "I'm taking you to school tomorrow so we can talk with your principal." 

"Mom no, I need to take myself. How am I going to get home if my car is at the house?" Justin did not want his mother taking him to school. 

"I'll pick you up. Now I'm not going to punish you because I know you miss your father and siblings. I want you to start looking for work though."

"Mom, if I start working, I won't have any time to do my school work or visit dad."

"I understand that but you're turning eighteen in two months and you graduate in June. I won't be able to continue to take care of you, you'll have to learn at some point."

Justin smacked his teeth and headed for the stairs. He shut his room door and laid on his bed. Where can I even work? Maybe when I go to college, I can work on campus. Yeah, that's what I'll do, work on campus. 

Justin was going to the state of Florida in the fall. That's not where he wanted to go in the beginning because he wanted to go back home to Canada. But for some reason, thinking about leaving Mr. Malik felt so wrong. He wasn't in love with Mr. Malik, he just couldn't leave him. Not yet anyways. 

And that dream he had about his english teacher was graphic. He hadn't seen Mr. Malik all day today being that he was late to school and missed third period. But he was going to see him tomorrow and have to stay after school with him. That was going to be fun.   
***  
Justin was in the principal office with his mother. They were currently having a discussion but Justin was just staring out the window not really caring about the conversation. 

"Justin, do you have any specific reason why you're smoking, being late to class or skipping? " The principal asked as his mother stared at him with concern. 

" Honey, are you stressed about something?"

"No, not really. " Justin responded. 

"Well why have you started to act up in your senior year?" Justin's mother asked. 

"Well, it could be senioritis. " The principal interjected. 

Justin shook his head. "Well it's not," Justin said looking at his principal. "I've never smoked, maybe once or twice but not in school. And I was late to school a few times because I'm either up all night studying or doing homework. I'm just always in the wrong place at the wrong time. You guys never let me explain, so I just go through with the detention. Now can I go to class or are you going to assign me another detention?" 

"Now Mr. Bieber, I was told, by the witness himself, that he seen you putting the marijuana substance in your mouth." The principal stated. 

"Well you know what, whoever told you that was lying. I would never smoke in school, you'd only do that if you wanted to get caught. Now can I get my pass?" 

Justin stood up waiting for the principal to write his pass. 

"I'm not finish with you. So can you please s-" Justin interrupted his principal. 

"Well, I'm going to class. This is pointless if you're not even going to believe me." With that being said, Justin walked out and made it to Mr. Malik's class.   
***  
If Justin didn't have to stay after school with Mr. Malik, he'd have a detention. So he was currently working on his analytical essay while Mr. Malik graded some work. 

"Justin, can you come here for a minute?" Mr. Malik asked. 

Justin stood up and made his way over to the chair planted next to Mr. Malik's seat. 

"Can you grade half of these? I'm a little behind. Oh, and here's the answer key." Mr. Malik said, handing over the answer key. Justin grabbed the answer key and began to grade some of the work. Every now again, he would glance at Mr. Malik. He was just so beautiful. And the accent threw everything together. He wanted so badly to kiss him but he new Mr. Malik wouldn't want that. 

"Justin when you're done just let me know. I'll give you some of these. " Mr. Malik said, patting his pile of paper while giggling. Justin nodded. 

The more Justin would stare at his English teacher, the harder he got. And then he did the unthinkable. He turned his head so he was facing Mr. Malik, leaned forward, and kissed him. For some reason, he thought Mr. Malik would enjoy the kiss and kiss back but no, that did not happen. 

"Justin! What the hell!? " He pushed Justin away and stood up. Justin stood as well. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malik. I didn't mean it." Justin said in panic mode. 

"What the fuck is wrong with. You can't just go around kissing other dudes. If you're curious, you do it with your peers. Not with me. I'm your teacher that's 25. If someone was to come in, I'd be the one in trouble. Expect a call from me toni-"

"No! " Justin yelled. "Please, she doesn't know." Justin whispered. 

Mr. Malik looked shocked. "What?" 

"My mom doesn't know about my sexuality, I'm not really ready to tell her." Mr. Malik nodded and sat back down. 

"Okay, well go ahead and grab your things. You can leave early." Justin grabbed his things and headed for the door but before he could leave, Mr. Malik stopped him. "And, please don't let that happen again." Justin nodded and left.   
***  
When he got home, his mother had his plane ticket ready for him, all he had to do was pack a couple of outfits and he was off. The flight was pretty boring as usual. Nothing special. 

As soon as he arrived to his destination, he saw his dad in a white Lincoln Navigator. "Hey dad." 

"Hey Justin, missed you last weekend. You still getting those detentions?" Justin's father said releasing him from a quick hug. Justin nodded. "You need to get that fixed."

"I know."   
***  
Once at his father's home, he went straight to his room and put some if his clothes away. 

"Why do you always bring more and more clothes when you come here? " Jazmyn asked as she jumped on Justin's bed. Justin shrugged. 

" I just do." He ran to the bed and tackled her and began to tickle her. She was laughing so hard until her mother came in. 

"Sweetie, you need to go to bed." Jazmyn's mother said. "Hey Justin, how are you?" 

Justin layed flat on his back while Jazmyn got up. "I'm fine." 

"That's good. Let's go Jazmyn, night Justin."

"Goodnight. Night Jazzy."

"Goodnight Justin. "

Justin just stared up at the ceiling all night, thinking about what he had done. He kissed Mr. Malik and he was hurt that Mr. Malik pushed him away. Now he knows for sure Mr. Malik has no attraction toward men. 

Why couldn't it be one of my classmates that I liked, things would be so much easier. 

Justin was trying hard to not think of Mr. Malik, thinking of what he did to him today caused him to think of the things that he'd want to do to him. How he'd fuck that pretty little ass of his. Have Mr. Malik ride him and suck his dick. How he'd make Mr. Malik cum more than he'd like to. 

Justin hand made it inside his pants and he began to stroke his dick as he thought of all the possible position he could be in with his English teacher. His legs began to shake as he pumped faster and squeezed tighter, thinking about how Mr. Malik's moans would sound screaming out his name. 

His pretty pink lips around dick. Just imagining that had his body shake uncontrollably as his orgasm came hard. He started fucking his hand to ride out his orgasm. He layed in his bed for about twenty minutes before he got up and took a shower. Once he was done with that, he went back into his room to get dressed. 

As he was pulling his shorts up, his dad knocked on the door. "Justin, can I come in?" 

"Yeah. " His father walked in and sat on his bed against the headboard. Justin followed suit. 

"As you know, your mother called and I promised I'd talk to you." Justin's dad started. 

"Can it wait until tomorrow? It's pretty late. " Justin asked. 

His father shook his head. "No, I've got to go to work in the morning." Justin nodded. "So, I've heard you're being tutored to pick your English grade up?" Justin's father asked, making sure he said the right class. 

"Yeah, it's the only way I can graduate. "

"And what's this about you smoking?"

Justin sighed, "I swear, I've only done it a few times."

"Are you stressed about anything?" 

"Why do you and mom keep asking that? No I'm not stressed, I just wanted to try it. I'm not the only person thats wanted to try it. " Justin was annoyed at this point. 

"Well, teenagers, they usually start to do things they normally wouldn't do when they're stressed, or hiding something." Justin stomach flipped and his eyes got a little wider because he was hiding something. 

"Justin, you know you can tell me anything? " 

"Yeah" Justin said a little nervous. 

"So go on, I won't judge you, you're my son. " When Justin's father said that, Justin knew he already knows about his sexuality. 

"You already know? Don't you?" Justin's father nodded. 

"Your mother's the one that told me. How long have you been gay and why haven't you told us?" 

"I've been gay my whole life, I just only accepted it last year and as for telling you guys, it isn't the easiest thing to do."  
Justin said. 

"Well, who all knows?"

"Well you, somehow mom and um, my- my English teacher. "

" You told a teacher before your own parents? Did you really think we wouldn't accept you because of your sexual preference? " Jeremey sounded a bit hurt. 

"I didn't tell him before you guys, I kinda, sorta, kissed him and he threatened to call mom. I told him that she didn't know. I guess he didn't keep quiet." Justin said, looking down, playing with his fingers. 

"You kissed your English teacher? " Justin nodded. "Why would you do that?" 

Justin shrugged, "I don't know. It was stupid of me." 

"Well you shouldn't be going around kissing people. "

"I know dad."

"Well I just want to let you know that I love you, no matter what your sexual preference is, I still love you the same." Jeremey said, giving Justin a hug. 

"Love you too dad. "

"Now go to bed, after work we're going out." 

"Okay, goodnight. "

Justin's father walked out his room and Justin laid flat on his back staring up at the ceiling. 

Oh my god, my parents know and my mother probably knows I kissed my English teacher. That's just great.   
***  
I'm sorry that there's barely any Zustin, I just don't want to move too fast but I promise there will be some soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short...

Third Period. Justin's favorite class. But today he was dreading it. He hasn't seen Mr. Malik since he kissed him. So he skipped it but he had to face him sooner or later. He still had to stay after school with him. So that's what Justin was currently doing, slowly walking to Mr. Malik's class. Once he got there, he knocked on the open door. 

Mr. Malik looked up. "Nice of you to join me." Justin nodded and sat at his seat. He pulled out the essay he was working on Friday and started it. Mr. Malik stared up at him as he began writing.

"Justin, why did you skip my class?" Justin shrugged looking up at Mr. Malik.   
"I don't know."

"Is it because of what happened Friday?"

"Can we not talk about this, I'm really not comfortable speaking about it?" Justin asked continuing to work on his essay. 

"Well, you were quite comfortable kissing me Friday so I just wanted to kn-"

"Please Mr. Malik. I really don't want to talk about that. And I asked you not to tell my mother and you did."

Mr. Malik tilted his head and gave him a confused look. "I didn't say anything to your mother. That's not my place to say anything"

"Then how did she find out? The only person who knew was you."

Mr. Malik sighed, "I promise Justin, I didn't say anything. I wouldn't do that to someone who isn't ready to come out yet." Justin studied Mr. Malik for a few extra seconds and then continued with his work.

"Justin, is your mother treated you different because you're gay? If so, you can tell me and I can-"

Justin slammed his pen on his desk. "I don't need any help from you, you're the reason Im in this situation anyway." Justin mumbled the last part but Mr. Malik heard it all. 

"What? How is this my fault" Mr. Malik questioned with a confused look on his face.

Justin sighed, "can we just drop it?"

Mr. Malik got up and sat in one of the student's desk next to Justin. "No, I want to know how I'm at fault because of your sexuality."

Justin looked at Mr. Malik, "you really want to know why it's your fault?"

Mr. Malik nodded. "Because I like you. You're the first guy I've ever liked. I've slept with a guy before but that was an experiment to see if I was really attracted to guys. I enjoyed it, more than I should have, and then you come along with your godly looks and I just, I don't know. I really like you Mr. Malik and it's not fair because we can't ever be together. Even if you were gay, you're my teacher. It would just never work."

Mr. Malik was shocked about Justin's confession. "Uhm, okay. I don't know what to say to that."

Justin shook his head and continued his work. "Just forget I said anything."

Mr. Malik stared at Justin and patted his leg. Justin tensed. "You'll be okay."

"Can you not touch me." Justin said sternly. Mr. Malik moved his hand away quickly and cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry." Mr. Malik got up and started to walk walk away but before he could get out of arm's reach from Justin, he grabbed Mr. Malik and pulled him onto his (Justin) lap so that Mr. Malik was straddling Justin and he kissed his english teacher. Again. 

Mr. Malik shoved Justin's chest to get his student to stop kissing him. "Justin, you can't keep doing this. I have a girlfriend, and I will be the one to get in trouble if someone sees us like this." He was still trying to get off of Justin but Justin had a firm grip on Mr. Malik's waist.

"I locked the door when I came in Mr. Malik. No one will walk in." Justin began kissing his neck.

"Justin, cut it out. Please." Justin stopped kissing his neck and looked into his teacher's eyes. Justin wasn't planning on stopping though.

"I really want you, Zayn." His teacher's eyes grew big when he heard Justin say his first name.

"Justin, you can't call me that." He was really having a hard time getting of of his student. Justin worked out a lot and all of that work paid off.

"Just relax into the kiss. If you really don't like it, then I'll leave alone. I promise." Justin said as Zayn stopped pushing on Justin's chest. 

Zayn, slightly threw his head back and mumbled something under his breath. "I'm not gay Justin but just one kiss and that's it." Justin was shocked that he agreed to what he said and he nodded.

"Okay." Zayn, awkwardly, kept his hands at his sides and Justin's hands were still firmly placed on Zayn's waist. They stared at one another as their faces grew close together. Once they were close enough that they were breathing in each others air, Justin, nervously, lifted his right hand and placed it on the back of Zayn's neck. When their lips met, Justin closed his eyes and Zayn just stared at Justin.

Justin began moving his lips but Zayn didn't. Justin pulled back from the kiss. "Just relax." When he went to lean back into the kiss, Zayn stopped him.

"Justin, I said one kiss."

"That wasn't a real kiss. You have to kiss back." Justin said, gripping Zayn a bit tighter so he wouldn't get up. Zayn sighed as Justin leaned in to kiss Zayn. Once there lips touched, Zayn was still tense so Justin whispered 'relax' against their lips. So he did, he relaxed in the kiss but still didn't kiss back. Justin pushed his tongue inside of Zayn's mouth to try and get him to react. Zayn reacted by using his tongue to try and push Justin's tongue out of his mouth and that caused them to fight for dominance with their tongue. Zayn started to get little more into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Justin's neck.

All Justin kept think was 'this is really happening, I can't believe it'. Justin turned his body a little so Zayn wouldn't be so uncomfortable. The kiss got more intense and heated. Zayn was moving his hips a little which caused Justin to groan. When Zayn heard the groan that Justin let out, he pulled away from the kiss and cleared his throat.

He quickly looked away from Justin and got up. He walked to his desk and sat in his seat. Justin fixed his pants and stood. "Za- uh, Mr. Malik, is it okay if I leave early?" Zayn looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead." As Justin was packing his things, Zayn was watching Justin's every move. He's can't believe he just made out with his student but the worst part about it is that his student was a guy. He thought that phase was gone, kissing and fantasizing about guys that is. The last time Zayn kissed a guy was when he was in the tenth grade and his father caught him. That was the worst night of his life because it resulted in him ending up in the hospital.

Justin cleared his throat and Zayn came out of his thoughts. "Um, see you tomorrow, Mr. Malik." Once Justin left, Zayn relaxed against his chair and let out a huge breath.

What have I got myself into?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no excuse, I blame Netflix and my job -_-

*Three weeks later*

Zayn walked into his classroom Monday morning, not looking forward to seeing his students. He’s been away for three weeks, trying to avoid Justin. He spent as much time as he could with Carmen, trying to block the image of him kissing his student. It worked, but not as well as he hoped. Some nights he'd dream of him and Justin kissing and other nights, he'd dream of Carmen finding out about the two kissing and how he would beg her not to tell the police and that it was a onetime thing.

He was currently going through the work that the substitute left for him and writing on the board when he heard someone clearing their throat. “Hi, Mr. Malik. Can we talk?”

Zayn turned his body and looked at Justin. “Can't, I have to get this done before my class walks in.”

“I promise, it won't be that long.” 

Zayn sighed and sat at his desk while Justin walked in the room some more and sat on Mr. Malik’s desk. “Um, I know you've been avoiding me these past few weeks and I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry that I kissed you, twice. And also I wanted to let you know that I won't be doing the after school tutoring sessions with you anymore.”

“Justin, you don't have to stop, you need the after school sessions to graduate.”

Justin shrugged, “I know, that’s why I transferred to Miss. Prima's class. She’s been tutoring me since you've been gone and I can focus more and my grades had gone up to a B.” Justin said, avoiding eye contact with Zayn.

“Well that’s good,” Zayn said.

Justin got up and made his way to the door. “Um yeah, nice seeing you Mr. Malik. I hope you can forgive me for what I put you through.” Justin said, not giving Zayn a chance to respond.

***  
That night, instead of going home. Zayn stopped by his best friend’s house. He needed to get some things off his chest. Sure he was happy that he didn't have to worry about Justin in his class anymore, but he couldn't deny the fact he was going to miss the little attention that Justin would give him. The glances that Justin would give Zayn was everything to to him. 

He Zayn was sitting at the table across from Louis, having explained the situation to the man, and Louis looking not so surprised. 

“Louis, say something.” Zayn said, lifting the brownie up to his mouth and eating it.

“What do you want me to say? I told you in ninth grade that it wasn’t a phase. You don’t go around kissing other guys and calling it a ‘phase’.” Louis said, laughing.

“Hey! You make me sound like some kind of man whore.” Zayn said, also beginning to laugh.

“That’s because you were. Remember that one kid, Carlos. You were so hung up on him, I’m surprised your father didn’t find out about your little phase back in the eighth grade. Who was the guy your father caught you kissing?” Louis said, dragging the word phase out. Zayn giggled and shot a piece of his brownie at Louis’ head. 

“Lou, shut-up, that’s not funny. But the guy was Alex.” Louis gave him a confused look.

“The tall one with the brown hair.” Zayn bit his lip lightly and let out a little moan. “God, he was hot.” Zayn whispered.

“What was that?” Louis asked.

Zayn shook his head. “Nothing. You know, now that I think of it,if my father would have came in the room sooner, he would of seen us having sex.” Zayn chuckled at that embarrassing thought.

Louis gave Zayn a suspicious look. “I'm pretty sure he did catch you guys having sex, I think he just let you and him finish.” Just then, Liam walked into the room towards Louis. “Hey babe,” he said, leaning down to give Louis a kiss. “Hey Zayn, what’s up?” 

Before Zayn could say anything, Louis butted in. “Oh, he’s here trying to deny the fact that he’s gay.”

“Oh, well, have fun.” Liam said quickly grabbing a brownie from Louis’ plate and leaving quickly, not wanting to be a part of their conversation.  
“I'm not denying the fact that I'm gay.”

“Then what do you call a guy that was going through a phase where he only dated guys and then he gets a girlfriend but fantasizes about his male student?” Louis asked.

“Louis, I am not gay. I- I guess I'm just going through another phase.”

“Oh please. Zayn, you're so in denial. At least admit you think he’s hot. I've seen the kid, he’s not half bad.” Louis said shrugging.

“Mate, you can't say stuff like that, he’s seventeen, that’s pedophilia.”

“Says the guy that kisses his student and dreams of getting fucked by him.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Whatever Lou.” Zayn grabbed his plate and put it into the sink. “I’m gonna go.” Louis nodded and hugged his best friend goodbye.

***  
Once Zayn arrived, Carmen was asleep. He laid beside Carmen and he began thinking. What is he going to do if his ‘phase' did come back. His father is going to be disappointed, he’s also going to break Carmen’s heart. The only person that may get something out of this is Justin. Zayn thinks Justin is good looking but he wouldn't risk his life by messing with his student. No, he wouldn't dare. That’s about the dumbest thing someone could do.

But then again, Zayn was low key slutty in high school and in college he fucked around with his female professor's to get by. So yeah, Zayn wasn't so smart but he knew how to get what he needed to succeed, so he wasn't so dumb neither.

 

The next day, after Zayn got out off of work, he drove through the skate park and saw Justin sitting on a bench laughing with a few other people while some of them skated. He hadn't realized what he was doing until he noticed he was walking in Justin’s direction. He looked back at his car and saw that he was parked perfectly in place. How he managed to park his car perfectly without paying attention, no one knows. As he got closer to Justin, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. 

“Hey Justin.”

Justin looked up and his smile faded. 

“Hey Za- uh, Mr. Malik. What are you doing here?” 

Zayn shrugged, “Needed a smoke and I didn’t want to go home. Figured I come here since I never been.” Zayn lied.

“Hey Mr. Malik. It’s so weird seeing you outside of school.” Danny said, hopping off of his skateboard and taking a seat next to Justin.  
Zayn shrugged, “It shouldn’t be. I mean, it’s not like we teachers live in the school.”

“Seems like it.” Danny mumbled. Zayn put his cigarette out and put the short behind his ear, saving it for later. He looked at Justin and tilted his head as if he was mentally telling Justin that they needed to talk alone. Justin somehow understand and stood up.

“Dan, I’m just going to talk to Mr. Malik real quick and then we can go and grab something to eat.” Danny Nodded and pulled his phone out making a call.

When Justin turned his body back to Zayn, he saw that Zayn was already walking towards a tree. Justin made his way over to him.

“Justin, I – um, I don’t know how to say this without sounding crazy.” Justin just stared at Zayn.

Zayn bit his lip, “Um I- I think I should be the one tutoring you Justin. I mean Miss Prima is a good teacher but we were already working on things and I don’t want you to get mixed up.”

"I won't get mixed up, I told her where we left off and her class wasn’t that far behind our class so I won’t get confused. Plus, like I said before, I can focus more instead of you distracti- nothing. I think this is just best for the both of us.” 

“Well I don’t!” Zayn said, throwing his hand over his mouth, realizing what he said. 

Justin gave him a look saying ‘what do you mean’. Zayn stared back at Justin, still shocked he had said what he had said. Zayn moved further behind the tree and Justin followed suit.

“Zayn, what did you mean?” Justin asked, invading Zayn’s personal space.

“I meant nothing Justin. Urm, I have to go.” Zayn said trying to rush away from Justin but before he could get anywhere, Justin wrapped his arm around Zayn and pulled him towards his body. 

“You can tell me,” Justin said, keeping his grip tight around Zayn’s body. Zayn just stared. He eventually stared at Justin’s lips and then looked back into his eyes. When he saw that they were staring at him in the same lustful way, he did what he never thought he’d do. He leaned in and kissed Justin. Justin was shocked but quickly began to kiss Zayn back. Zayn wrapped his arms around Justin’s neck and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Justin and Zayn were playing with each other’s tongue until Justin heard Danny shout his name.

“Man hurry up, I’m hungry!” Kyle said.

Justin pulled away from Zayn and smiled. “I’ve got to go,” Justin whispered. He peaked his head from behind the tree, still holding Zayn tightly, and saw Danny and Kyle looking around as if they lost something. “My friends are looking for me.”

Zayn smiled, “Oh, um okay.” Surprisingly Zayn was the one to go in for a quick peck and Justin loved it. He smiled after the kiss and let go of Zayn. “See you later?” Zayn asked, hopefully.

Justin nodded, “Yeah.” Justin gave Zayn a quick smile and joined his friends. Once Justin skated off, Zayn picked up his phone and called Louis. 

“Lou, um, yeah, I think I fucked up.”


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, so I want you guys to write a biography based on anyones life. It could be your favorite actor, singer, mother, father, anyone. Just make sure it's simply facts and please cite the work if you get any information from the internet or a book." Zayn walked around the classroom handing a sheet of paper with the instructions for the assignment on them to each student. "This will be your final grade and you will have other assignments on top of this. I want you guys to be prepared for college, if you decide to go. Any questions?"

Zayn walked back to his desk and turned around to see who had their hands raised. "Yeah, Kasey."

"When is this due and do we have to write a rough draft first?"

"Its all on the sheet but it's due in two months, the first of June. And I don't expect a rough draft but you can write one and I'll take a look at it and let you know what you need to work on. I do expect the biography typed up though." Zayn said looking around the class to see if anyone else had their hands up. He looked at his watched and saw that the class had about 2 minutes before the bell. "Alright, so for the last two minutes, try to come with a person you want to write about." Just as Zayn finished speaking, there was a knock on his door. He looked at it and made his way over to it.

Once he opened the door, he saw that it was Kyle. Kyle's not a student of his but he is friends with Zayn's secret lover so Zayn knows who he is. "Hey Mr. Malik, um Justin told me to tell you that he won't be able to meet you after school today because he's got after school detention."

"Do you know what for?" Zayn asked, a little disappointed that he may not be able to see Justin.

Kyle shrugged. "No, the detention teacher kicked me out before Justin could tell me."

"Alright, thank you for telling me."

"Yeah, no problem." Kyle turned his body and was on his way. Just as Zayn was turning around to his class, the bell rang and his students ran out the classroom. That was his final class so Zayn grabbed his things and made his way to the library.

It took Zayn about five minutes to get to the library and once he got there, he made his way to the detention section and went up to the teacher sitting at the desks. Justin picked his head up when he heard some rustling. He saw Zayn and was a little confused as to what he was doing in the library. He saw whispering in the Mr. Ringler's ear, the detention onlooker, and was even more confused. Mr. Ringler nodded and looked back down at the book he was reading before Zayn walked in and disrupted him.

Zayn walked away from Mr. Ringler and nodded his head for Justin to follow him. Justin grabbed his things and made his way to Mr. Ringler's desk to grab his phone. Once he had that he followed Zayn out of the library.

Once they were in the hallway, Justin looked around and saw that there were no students in the hall and made sure there weren't any cameras in the hallway. The coast was clear so Justin grabbed Zayn's arms, causing him to whimper in shock. He pulled him back and put him against the wall.

"Justin stop, someone can see-"

"No one's gonna see babe." Justin said leaning in, pecking Zayn on the lips. Zayn smiled and maneuvered his way out of Justin's hold.

"Justin, I'm not taking that chance. Lets at least get out of the building before someone does walk down this hall." Justin nodded and the two made their way out to Zayn's car. Justin's car was going to stay in the school parking lot until they were done hanging out together.

For the past few weeks, Justin and Zayn have been hanging out almost everyday. They would go out to dinner, to the movies or they'd just hang out. Of course Zayn would pay for most of their dates because he was the only one with a source of income in their relationship. Sometimes Justin would earn some money from working around the house or his father sending him money or doing things for his neighbors. But Justin wanted to treat Zayn as much as Zayn treats him so he applied for a job at the hospital. It was nothing big, he'd be working in the kitchen, but at least he wouldn't have to keep asking for money.

The two wanted to be alone today so they decided to go on a small 'hike' through the woods. As soon as they reached their destination, Justin hopped out the car and waited for Zayn to get out. Zayn then got out and made his way over to Justin and grabbed his hand. "I love being able to do this and not having to worry about anybody seeing us." Zayn said with a small smile on his face.

Justine shrugged, "yeah, but I wish we didn't have to be so secretive. I would love to flaunt you around and show the world that you're mine." Zayn stiffened at that statement and Justin noticed which caused his smile to drop. He knew Zayn wasn't quite ready to come out yet and that he had another significant other so he understood why Zayn got so tense from that statement. "Come on babe, jump on my back." Justin said, wanting to change the subject. He ran a little ahead of Zayn so Zayn could jump on his back.

Zayn jumped on Justin's back and Justin began running, dodging trees. "Oh my gosh, Justin slow down, you're going to drop me!" Zayn screams a little terrified.

"No I'm not, now settle down ya big baby." Justin said, putting Zayn down as they approached a stream of water. They sat on a rock that was big enough for four people but the two sat extremely close as if the rock was big enough for one person. "This is nice." Justin started.

"I know, I wish we could do this more often." Zayn turned his head to the right a bit so he could give Justin a kiss on the cheek but ended up kissing Justin's lips because Justin turned his head to give Zayn a kiss on his cheek. Justin smirked as their lips parted. But Zayn's smiled dropped. "When you graduate, what's going to happen, like how are we gonna make this work? I know your parents aren't going to be too happy when they find out that their son has been dating his eng- well former english teacher."

Justin shrugged, "I don't care how they feel. If they don't like us being together then that's their problem. Besides, I told my father that I kissed you so I'm pretty sure he knows I have some feelings for you."

"You told your dad!? Oh god, I hope he doesn't want to kick my ass for corrupting his son's innocence." Zayn said laughing.

"Umm, no. We haven't done anything that's not innocent and if we did I'm pretty sure I'd be the one corrupting your innocence." Justin said with a wink.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, Zayn. You wouldn't even be able to handle this." Justin said, gesturing toward his penis.

Zayn began laughing and so did Justin. "I think I'm a little more experienced in this department than you are babe."

"Wait, what? What do you mean 'a little more experienced?'" Justin asked, a bit confused.

"Well, when I was a teenager, I thought I was going through a phase so I was sorta sleeping around," Zayn paused and looked away from Justin. "With guys. Louis, my best mate, says I was a bit of a manwhore when it came to boys. In better words, I was boy crazy. But then my dad found out." Zayn was still avoiding Justin's gaze.

"Babe, look at me. It's okay, you can tell me." Justin turned Zayn's face toward his.

"He beat me when he caught me in bed with a guy. We weren't doing nothing at the time he caught us but he was still upset. He said 'I will not raise no faggot' as he hit me over and over in the head. I ended up in the hospital that night, nothing was broken but I was bruised and my mother told the doctor that I fell down the stairs. After that, I didn't date until I met Carmen. Her hair is what really caught my attention." Justin was getting a bit uncomfortable with Zayn talking about his girlfriend.

Zayn noticed and didn't want Justin to be too uncomfortable. "She was the only thing that led me to start talking to my father again because I haven't talked to my father since he put me in the hospital. My parents split because of that but Carmen kinda brought them back together so I decided to stay with her."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Does Carmen know about your sexuality?"

"Obviously not Justin, you know I'm still with her." Zayn said.

Justin nodded and stood up. He grabbed a few pebbles and began shooting them into the stream. Justin knew Zayn was still with Carmen but he didn't want to hear that they were together. Zayn stared at Justin's back and felt bad that he brought Carmen up. He got up and walked toward Justin. He put his arms around Justin's waist and rested his chin on Justin's shoulder. "Sorry I brought her up."

Justin shrugged, "It's fine." He threw his last pebble in the water and then just stood there looking at a few turtles and some lizards moving about.

"Want me to make you feel better?"

Justin turned around and put his hands on Zayn's waist. "And how are you gonna make me feel better?"

Zayn smirked and lowered his right hand to the front of Justin's pants. Justin's breath hitched. The two haven't done anything sexual so Justin was not expecting what Zayn was doing right now. "Just relax babe." Zayn continued his actions by kissing on Justin's neck. As he did that, he began unbuckling Justin's jeans and slid his hand into Justin's briefs. He grabbed a hold of Justin's semi hard cock and squeezed on it.

"Oh god, wait!" Justin, whispered shouted. "You sure you want to do this out here?"

Zayn quickly nodded and then continued with his actions. He yanked on Justin's cock, feeling a bit of pre-cum on his fingers. He rubbed the tip of his (Justin's) cock and then pulled his hand out. He stared Justin in his eyes while he inched his fingers to his lips. He sucked on his index finger and then added his middle and ring finger into his mouth. Justin groaned at the view. Once Zayn finished cleaning his fingers off, he pulled them out with a loud pop. "Can I suck you off?" Zayn rushed out.

"Yeah, but I don't want to do that here." Justin said. Zayn didn't waste no time and grabbed Justin's hand and began running to his car. Once he got there, he pulled his keys out and unlocked the door. Zayn went in the back seat, Justin followed suit. "You're really eager aren't you?"

"I am, now please be quiet." Justin sat back while Zayn pulled his pants and briefs down to his ankles. Zayn's eyes got big when he saw how thick Justin's cock was. He'd never seen one this big. Zayn got between Justin's legs and wrapped his hand around Justin's cock. He licked the tip which had Justin head falling back and shuddering.

"Oh, god. Babe, keep going." Zayn smiled and wrapped his lips around Justin's cock. He began sucking like he was sucking out of a straw. And Justin was loving every bit of it. Zayn sucked the top of his cock while he jerked the part of his cock that he couldn't reach with his mouth. "You're so good with your mouth."

Zayn popped of Justin's cock, "I know." Instead of continuing on his cock, he went towards Justin's balls and sucked on them.

"Oh yes, Zayynn. Ple- Ah oh, please don't stop. This feels so fucking good." Zayn was still jerking Justin off and then he licked from his balls to the tip of his cock. He jerked a bit faster as he wrapped his lips back around Justin's cock. "Fuck, I'm close!" Zayn sucked harder and Justin grabbed onto the back of Zayn's neck as he began fucking into his mouth. Zayn gagged a bit but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He swirled his tongue on the tip of his cock as he felt Justin's cock began to twitch.

"Oh my fucking god! Za- Zayn, baby, I'm gonna cum!" Justin was so vulnerable and Zayn loved it. He grabbed Justin's balls with the hand he wasn't using to jerk Justin off and squeezed them a few times. And that was it for Justin. Justin moaned and cummed, while Zayn stuck his tongue out, lapping up most of Justin's cum. As Justin was coming down from his high, Zayn was pulling Justin's briefs and pants up. Once they were up around his waist, he buttoned Justin's pants and scooted between Justin's legs. He rested his head on Justin's, rapidly, rising chest and smiled up at him.

"Are you good, do you feel better?"

Justin smiled, "yeah, I feel great. Do you want me to return the favor?"

"No, I just want to lay here with you. You can return the favor another time, preferably in a bedroom." Zayn said chuckling, which caused Justin to chuckle. Zayn pulled his keys and out of his pocket and locked the door. A few minutes went by before Zayn noticed it was a bit too quiet. He tilted his head up a bit and noticed Justin was sleeping. Zayn smiled while shaking his head. He snuggled a bit more into Justin's chest and closed his eyes wanting to get some rest.

 

***

I'm sorry if the mini smut is too soon but I wanted some Zustin smut and It's 3 in the morning, God, I'm tired. Goodnight or good morning, whatever. All I know is I'm going to bed.

Vote

Comment

Do something so I know you like it :)


	7. This is an update: Chapter 7

*Three Weeks Later*

"Babe, what's been going on with you lately? I feel like we're barely together anymore." Carmen said as she sat down at the dinner table with Zayn across from her, eating his meatloaf.

"Nothings wrong, it's just beginning to be the end of the school year and I'm trying to catch up with putting grades in the system." He said once he finished his chewing.

"Are you sure, like, it doesn't have nothing to do with our relationship?"

Zayn tensed a bit but quickly pulled himself together before she noticed how tense he was. "I promise, Carmen, you have nothing to worry about. I love you."

He saw her smile and he put his fork down, went over to her and grabbed her hand. "Come upstairs with me."

"Zayn, no. We haven't finished our dinner yet." She said blushing, knowing exactly why Zayn wanted to bring her upstairs.

"We'll finish it later."

The two went upstairs and made love. Well at least that's what Carmen thought. It was hard for Zayn to get into it. And that scared Zayn a bit. When he and Carmen first had sex it was hard for him to get into it and Carmen figured Zayn was a virgin and he let her think that. The more the two had sex, the more Zayn got into it but now, now that he's not into sex with his girlfriend anymore, he's a little afraid that he's fully gay. Maybe Louis was right, this isn't a phase for him.

***  
Two days later, Zayn was knocking at Louis' front door but no one was answering. He's been in knocking for nearly ten minutes and he even tried to call a few times but it went straight to voice mail. 

But Zayn wasn't stopping, it's Wednesday, Louis never does anything on Wednesday and his car is in the driveway. He decided he'd give Liam a call. After the fourth ring, he answered.

"What Zayn, What the hell do you want?" Louis yelled into the phone.

"Well I needed to talk to my best friend but aparantly he's to busy to open the damn door."

"Yeah, at the moment, I'm extremely busy Zayn, Liam wait a minute." Louis said, giggling as he said the last part.

Zayn blushed, "Oh I see, well I wasted my time coming." Zayn ended the call and made his way to his car. Once he got in the car, he pulled his phone out and texted Justin.

'I'm coming over.'

From Justin: What!? No you're not, you can't!

'Yes I can, I'll be there in about ten minutes.'

Zayn put his phone away, not caring for Justin's response. He needed to talk to someone and since Louis was too 'busy', who better to talk to than his boyfriend.

***  
Walking up the front steps of Justin's house was making Zayn a bit nervous. Yes, he's talked to his mother before but that was before he and Justin were together. And not to mention, him and Justin being a couple, wasn't exactly legal. Zayn knocked on the door, still not bothering to look at his phone or text Justin that he was there.

A few minutes later he heard a feminine voice yelling 'who is it?'

"It's Mr. Malik." Zayn responded.

Pattie opened her front door with a welcoming smile. "Hello Mr. Malik, what are you doing here? Is Justin in trouble."

"Oh, no Miss. Mallette, not a-" Before he could finish, Pattie interrupted him.

"Oh please, don't call me that, I just prefer Pattie." Zayn nodded.

"Oh, okay, um Pattie, well Justin's doing really good. I just wanted to check up on him to make sure he's okay with the little bit of work he has to finish in order to graduate."

"Oh, yeah, no problem. Come on in." She stepped aside to allow Zayn to come in. "Justin, come downstairs!" Pattie gestured toward the couch and Zayn took a seat. Zayn looked Pattie up and down and noticed that she was a bit dressed to be sitting in the house.

"Urm, Pattie? Are you going somewhere? If you don't mind me asking." Zayn added the last part quickly.

"Uh, yeah. I have to go to work. But it can wait. Talking to you about Justin's future is more important." She said as she was rearranging the things one her coffee table.

"It's not a problem for me to just talk to Justin. It's just me checking in and I'd rather you not be late to work."

"Are you sure, I mean, I'll just call my Job and let them know I'll be a bit late."

"No, no. It's fine. Just go ahead."

Pattie nodded and ran into the kitchen to grab her bag. She walked back into the living room and gave Zayn a sorry look.

"Mr. Malik, I don't know what's taking that boy so long." Zayn smiled.

"It's okay, and please, call me Zayn."

"Huh, Zayn. That a nice name, very unique."

"Thank you."

"Alright, oh go ahead and help yourself to anything in the kitchen which is right back around that corner. I don't know what that boy is doing. Okay, well see you later." She quickly left the house. Zayn was sitting down waiting for Justin for about five minutes before he checked his phone. Justin never responded. So he made his way upstairs, looking for Justin's room. He went to the room where the door was closed and knocked on the door. No answer. He, slowly, opened the door and saw Justin lying on his bed in just his boxers with earphones in and his eyes closed.

No wonder Justin hasn't come down yet. Zayn thought.

Zayn quietly walked to his bed, took his shoes off and carfully got in the bed with Justin. Justin felt the left side of the bed dip so he opened his eyes and saw Zayn staring at him. He quickly sat up and threw his earphones out his ears.

"What are you doing here, I told you not to come? My mom is probably in her room if she haven't left for work yet."

"Calm down Justin, I already talked with your mother, I told her I needed to speak to you about the extra work you're doing. She said I I can stay and talk with you." Zayn said, still lying on Justin's bed.

"Oh, so you don't think she suspected anything?" Justin asked, a bit nervous.

"No, I'm pretty sure she didn't. But I thought she knew about you, you know, being gay?"

"She does but she doesn't know that I'm dating one of the teachers at my school. If she did, she'd probably kill me and press charges on you and I'm pretty sure you don't want to go to jail and be known as a sex offender." Justin said as he stopped the music that was playing in his phone.

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't do that. Besides, your eighteen, I think you can decide who you date, and you'll be graduating in two months."

Justin sighed and relaxed against the headboard of his bed. "What did you come by for?"

Zayn shrugged, "I just needed to talk to someone."

"What did you want to talk about?"

Zayn looked up at Justin. He sat up, got under the blanket and sat against the headboard as well. "Urm, well, please don't get mad but I had sex with Carmen."

Justin scrunched his nose up, "And why the hell are you telling me?"

Zayn was getting a bit nervous. "I'm telling you because I didn't like it. When Carmen and I first got together, sex with her was not at all pleasurable but then I got use to it and when we had sex a few days ago, I couldn't enjoy it. I had to think of you to enjoy it."

"Okay, so, what does that mean?"

Zayn shrugged. "I don't know. Justin I think she's gonna find out. She asked me if there was anything wrong with our relationship and I told her no."

"Well, I think you should tell her about your past and maybe she'll understand that you're still attracted to guys." Justin said, leaning over and peck Zayn on the cheek.

"I'm scared to do that Justin. Like, I'm not really scared of me and Carmen' relationship. It's more so of admitting to myself that I'm gay. If I admit that, my dad's gonna find out sooner or later and believe it or not, I'm still terrified of him."

Justin sighed. "So even if you and Carmen did break up, I'd never get to.meet your family and we'd never get to actually be together how you and Carmen are because of you father."

Zayn gave Justin a sad look. Justin got under the blanket and Zayn cuddled up against him. "I really like you Justin, like a lot."

"I like you too Zayn." Zayn looked up at Justin and kissed him. Justin quickly reacted by kissing him back. Zayn wrapped his arms around Justin's neck as Justin got in between Zayn's legs. Zayn was grinding up against Justin's hardening cöck. "Oh God, Zayn. You better stop before this leads to something else." Justin said breaking their kiss.

"Maybe that's what I want." Zayn said, pulling Justin down for another kiss but Justin stopped him.

"Wait, what?"

"I think I want to, urm, you know. I want to have sex." Justin was shocked.

"You sure?"

Zayn nodded and pulled Justin's head down so they could continue kissing. As they were kissing, Zayn took his hands from around Justin's neck and stated to in do his own pants. Justin sat up on his knees and helped Zayn pull his jeans off. Once they were off, Zayn sat up and pushed Justin onto his back while straddling his waist; his butt pressed hard on Justin's cöck.

He leaned down and began kissing Justin and grinding on him. Justin placed his hands on each side of Zayn waist. He grabbed the hem of Zayn's shirt and pulled it over his head. And soon, they both were only in their underwear.

Justin wanted control so he rolled him and Zayn over so Zayn was in his back and Zayn, tightly, wrapped his kegs around Justin waist. Justin went to Zayn's boxers pulled them off and then took his own off.

"Are you really sure about this."

"Yes Justin." Justin nodded and went to the top of his bed, reached in the drawer of his bedside table and grabbed a condom. Zayn watched in fascination at how smoothly Justin ripped the condom open and slipped it on to himself, leaving extra space in the condom.

"I've only had sex with one guy, so I'm still sorta new at this." Justin said.

"Um, okay. Lay on your back." Zayn said as he sat up watching Justin rubbing his cöck, trying to keep it hard, as he got comfortable at the head of his back. Zayn crawled on top of Justin and hovered his ass over Justin's dïck. "I'm gonna ride you. You don't have any lube do ya?" You could tell Zayn was horny, his accent was a lot more stronger.

Justin shook his head while raising his middle and ring finger to Zayn's lips. Zayn opens his mouth.already knowing what to do. He was grinding on Justin to get some friction and Justin released his fingers. Zayn began kissing Justin as Justin curved his arm around Zayn's ass and stuck the two wet fingers in Zayn. Zayn jerked a bit at the intrusion because it really has been a while since he's had anything in him. He stopped fingering himself as soon as him and Carmen got together.

Justin, slowly, pushed in and out of Zayn, moving his fingers around trying to find his prostate. Once he found it, Zayn shook as little and let out a groan.

"Right there Justin." Justin smiled and pulled his fingers out. Zayn didn't waste no time and grabbed a hold of Justin's dïck and slowly sat on it. Justin groaned at the warmth that was surrounding his dïck and at how tight Zayn was. Zayn was in pain though. Justin's cöck was too big.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just haven't done this in so long. Feels like I'm losing my virginity all over again." Zayn said as he just sat there letting himself get use to Justin's cöck.

"Oh, so I'm that big."

Zayn lightly hit Justin's chest. "Shut up." Justin laughed. He sat up with Zayn still on top of him and that shifted Justin's cöck a certain way to where it was already touch Zayn's prostate.

"Oh God," Zayn moaned out. Zayn started to grind on Justin, while holding tightly to him. Justin was kissing all over Zayn neck enjoying the feeling of having his boyfriend ride him. Zayn pushed Justin back down onto his back and began grinding a bit harder.

Justin put one hand on Zayn's left thigh and wrapped his hand around Zayn's cöck.

"Justin, shït, don't stop."

"Fück Zayn. Baby, that's feels so good."

Zayn threw his head back as he felt himself getting ready to cum.

"Justin, I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too babe." Justin rubbed the tip of Zayn's dïck as he began grinding hard and fast.

Zayn started shaking and Justin new Zayn needed help reaching his peak so he put his hand on each side of Zayn's waist and held him so he wouldn't fall. He started to fück upward into Zayn and Zayn gripped the head board, still shaking. And soon he was cumming. Cumming harder than he's ever did.

"Füück, Justin, shït." He clenched around Justin's cöck and that had Justin cumming.

"Oh God, Zayn. So fücking tight." Justin rolled the two over so he was on top of Zayn whose legs were still shaking. He pulled out of Zayn and took the condom off, tying it up and throwing it on the floor.

Zayn pulled Justin down. "One more." He said breathlessly as he started kissing Justin. Justin reached into his bedside drawer and grabbed another condom and slipping it on, getting ready for round two.

***  
Justin woke up to someone calling his name. But when he looked down he saw Zayn still asleep on his chest. 'Who's calling my name?'  
He thought.

He heard his name again and panicked because it didn't sound like his mom, but it did sound familiar. "Zayn, baby, get up." Zayn just snuggled a bit more into Justin's chest and Justin figured Zayn wasn't going to get up. He carefully moved Zayn's head off of himself and put it on a pillow. He looked on the floor and grabbed his boxers. He hears the voice getting closer and quickly put his underwear and ran to the door. As soon as he got there the door began to open but Justin stopped it from opening all the way.

"Heyyyy, Kyle. What are you doing here?" Justin smiled looking extremely suspicious.

"Uh, I was texting and calling you but you didn't answer. Called Danny and he said you should be home so I stopped by."

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm home, a bit busy though." Justin said scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah? Do you have a girl over? And whose car is that out front. Is it the girl you're seeing that Danny and I haven't met yet?" Kyle was loud.

"Oh my god, Kyle, you're so damn loud. Shut up."

"Damn, you knocked her out? Can I see what she looks like." Kyle said, trying to get by Justin.

"No!" Justin said pushing him back.

"Why not? Oh, is she naked." Kyle said smirking.

Justin smiled. "Can you just go? Wait a minute. How the hell did you get in here anyways?"

"The door was unlocked."

"Oh, well, you shouldn't be walking into people's houses."

"I walk into your house all the time without your permission. What is it that you don't want me to see about her?"

"Nothing, now just go, I'll call you later." Justin said looking back watching Zayn stir in his sleep.

"Alright." Just as Kyle was turning around, he heard a not so girly voice.

"Babe? What are you doing?"

Justin looked at kyle as he turned back around facing Justin with a shocked look.

"Who is that?" Kyle asked, confused.

"No one."

Zayn heard someone else in the hallway and he became alert. He looked on the floor as he heard rustling in the hallway. He spotted them all the way toward Justin's closet. Right when he got up Kyle came into the room and Zayn quickly got back under the blanket. And just stared at Kyle.

"Mr. Malik!?"

Justin came rushing in. "It's not what it looks like."

Zayn was feeling uncomfortable with Kyle in the room so he pulled the blanket up some more so it was covering everything but the top of his head.

"Wait, Justin, you're gay?"

Justin avoided his gaze and Kyle just walked out of the room. Justin sat on the bed next to Zayn. "Why you let him in knowing I was here?"

"I didn't, the door was unlocked." Justin pulled the blanket from over his head.

"Shït, I think that was me. When your mum left, I didn't think of locking the door because I thought she was gonna lock it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll just call Kyle later to make sure he doesn't say anything."

"What time does your mother get off of work?" Zayn asked resting his head on Justin's shoulder.

"Uh, she should be here by eleven tonight. It's only six."

"Good because I'm still tired and that just fücked me up. What if he came in while we were having sex?" Zayn asked.

"He didn't, now just get some rest."  
The two got comfortable under the blanket with Zayn resting his head on Justin's chest while Justin rubbed Zayn's scalp putting him to sleep. Justin fell asleep soon after not knowing Kyle was still downstairs watching tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that I've been updating this story like once a month. I'm going to try to get these updates in at least every two weeks because I know for a fact every week is not going to happen. And I go back to college Tuesday and work so yeah. Once a week is not gonna happen.
> 
> But I'll try to update this soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.☺


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night, Justin got up to use the bathroom. Once he was done with that, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen to have a quick snack. Once he got in the kitchen, he saw Kyle in the fridge. "You're still here?" Justin asked a bit tensed.

Kyle turned around with an orange in his hand. "Yeah, I am. I want to know what's going on between you and Mr. Malik."

Justin dug through the fridge next. "Nothing is going on."

"Do you think I'm blind or something? I saw him in your bed. Why didn't you just tell me?" Kyle sounded a bit hurt.

"Because," Justin started, closing the fridge and facing Kyle. "It's just not that easy."

"You could've told me though! You should've just told me, I wouldn't have cut you off or anything."

"And how was I supposed to know that you wouldn't want to stop being my friend? That you'd think low of me or think I'm disgusting. I didn't know how you , or Danny, would react so I didn't say anything." Justin said, leaning against the counter top. "It's not the easiest thing to bring up in a conversation."

Kyle sighed, "Look man, you being gay, I'm cool with it. You're like my brother, I'd never hate you because of what you like." 

Justin looked down at his feet. "You can't tell anyone. Only my parents know."

"They know about you and Mr. Malik?!"

"No, definitely not. I just don't want you saying anything to Danny, I'll tell him myself."

Kyle nodded. "But, you and Mr. Malik. How did that even start? He's a teacher."

Justin looked up at Kyle. "Remember when I told you about me staying after school with him?"

"You two were fucking?!"

"Kyle, no, shut up. He's still asleep." Justin said, pointing toward the ceiling.

"Sorry."

Justin told Kyle the whole story of when he first knew he was attracted to Zayn to how he still has a girlfriend and to how they started their relationship as a couple.

"So, do you call him Mr. Malik or..."

"No, I don't his name's Zayn." Justin said. He walked through the doorway of the kitchen and saw Zayn coming downstairs, fully dressed. 

"Who are you talking to? Is your mum back?" Zayn whispered.

Justin shook his head, "No, kyle was still here." 

Kyle came through the kitchen and saw Zayn standing in front of Justin and Zayn looked toward him. "Uh, sorry about earlier. And I promise, I won't say anything."

Zayn nodded, "Thank you." he turned his gaze back to Justin. "I've gotta go." Justin nodded and leaned in to peck Zayn on the lips. 

"I'll call you later." Zayn nodded and made his way outside to his car and carefully sat in the driver seat. His a-s wasn't feeling to great.

***

When Zayn got home, Carmen was sitting in the living room with tears on her face. "Where were you Zayn? And don't you dare say Louis' because I went over there and you weren't there."

"I was at another friends house."

"Another friends as in another girls house?" Carmen knew he was cheating she just didn't know it was with a guy.

"No, I swear baby." Zayn said as he carefully sat next to her.

"Can I ask you a question and you promise to truthful with the answer?" Zayn nodded. "Are you cheating on me?"

"No, I swear I-"

"Stop fucking lying to me Zayn!" She stood up and looked down at him. "You were suppose to be here three hours ago and then when you finally show up, you have a hickey on your neck. You know I don't do those so that wasn't from me." Zayn eyes widen and he covered his neck with his hand. "So, it is true? You're cheating on me. Unbelievable."

"Babe, look. I'm sorry, just let me expla-"

"Explain what!? How I'm not enough for you? You know what, leave. I don't want you here." Carmen pointed toward the door. 

"But can I-" 

"Get. Out. Now." Zayn sighed and left. 

He dug his phone out his pocket and called Louis. "Hey, can I crash at your place tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. What's up?"

"I'll tell you when I get there."

***

"Wait, wait, so you slept with Justin and Carmen knows?" Louis questioned as he and Zayn sat on the couch.

"No, I mean, she knows I cheated on her but not with Justin. She doesn't know that part and I don't plan on telling her."

"I can't believe you fucked your student. It's not weird at all?"

"No, not really."

"Mhm, so what are you going to do about Carmen? She's gonna wanna know who you're cheating on her with.

Zayn shrugged, "I don't know, I've never been in this situation before. Like, if I tell her it was a guy, she might say something to my parents."

"Why don't you just tell her about your past, maybe she'll understand." Louis said.

And Zayn chuckled. "Justin told me to do the same thing."

"Maybe you should tell her then. If your boyfriend is telling you the same thing as your best friend, then that means something. Tell her Zayn."

"I can't. I'm too scared of my father." Zayn said as he threw his head back.

"But you don't even know for sure if she's going to say something to him."

"I don't want to take any chances."

"Oh god Zayn, whatever. I'm going upstairs. Oh and Liam's sleeping over so you have to stay down here." Zayn nodded and got comfortable on the couch. 

"I need a blanket." 

"Ok, I'll bring one down.". Zayn nodded.

Five minutes later, Louis came back down with a blanket for Zayn and once he was back upstairs, Zayn dialled Justin's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey babe." Justin said, laying in his bed.

"Hey, so what happened with Kyle?"

"Uh, nothing really. He's pissed that I never told him but were cool still. And he promises that he won't say anything."

"Good." Zayn said closing his eyes.

"What's up, you sound bothered?" 

"Carmen kicked me out. She knows I cheated on her."

"Oh, uh, sorry to hear that. Where are you staying?"

"With Louis. He thinks I should tell her about my past."

Justin sighed. "I'm telling you, it's not a big deal."

"I don't know."

"So if you and her break up, is your father going to cut you off?"

"No, but he finds out I'm sleeping with a guy, then yes, he will."

"Hold on a sec, isn't that your house? Why did you let someone kick you out your own house?"

Zayn shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I didn't feel like arguing with her anymore so I just left when she told me to.

"So she tells you to move out, are you going to?"

Zayn shook his head, forgetting Justin couldn't see him. "No, she just didn't want to be around me and quite frankly, I didn't want to be around her neither."

"Enough about her, I want to take you out tomorrow."

"Take me out? Your job is paying you that well? 'Cause, as you know, I'm very expensive."

"That you are babe, but yeah, I wanna treat you this time. I was thinking that we should go ice skating."

"Ice skating? That's a no."

"Come on Zayn please. I really wanna do that. Show you some tricks. And if you don't know how to skate, I'd be honored to teach you."

Zayn laughed, "Okay Justin, but I'm booked this weekend. Let's go next Friday or Saturday."

"Okay, that's fine. Saturday it is."

Zayn smiled, "I also wanted to tell you that earlier was so fun, I haven't felt that way in a long time. And I wouldn't have an issue doing that again."

"Of course you wouldn't, I'm Justin, everyone wants a piece of this."

"But I thought you've only been with two people, well three including me?" Zayn said as more of a question than a statement.

"That's besides the point, now go to bed Mr. Malik."

Zayn chuckled, "Goodnight Justin. Lo- urm, goodnight." Before Justin could say anything, Zayn hung up.

Was I just about to tell my boyfriend that I love him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have no excuse but school and work.  
>  Also, if you'd like, check out my other book called Crazy Love. It's a Zourry Mpreg


	9. Chapter 9

It was now Saturday and Zayn was happy because he didn't have to work these two days. Today was also the day that Justin was taking Zayn ice skating. So once again he had to sneak over to his house while Carmen was away at work. Zayn didn't like confrontation, he'd rather avoid the person.

As he looked through his closet in search of something to wear tonight, he noticed the closet was looking a little empty. It looked like all his clothes were there so he wasn't sure what was missing. He turned around to look in his and Carmen's shared dresser and noticed that the three bottom drawers were full but the top three were empty. The top three belonged to Carmen. "She left?" Zayn whispered to himself. He shoudl've known she was going to leave, they hadn't kept in contact since she kicked Zayn out his own house.

Zayn grabbed his phone and dialled her number, 'We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again.' Zayn sighed. He threw his phone back on the bed and continued to search for an outfit for tonight.

***

Justin picked Zayn up around seven that evening. On their way to the skating rink, Justin noticed Zayn was a bit down. "Zayn, whats wrong?" Justin asked, eyes still on the road.

Zayn turned his head to the left to look at Justin and smiled, "Nothing, just got an headache." He wasn't lying though. Thinking about Carmen leaving him was stressing him out witch caused him to have a headache. Justin smiled back at him.

"Okay. We're almost there, if you want we can stop at the store and pick up some Ibuprofen?"

Zayn waved him off. "No, thats fine. It's a small one so it'll go away on it's own."

"Alright." Justin said as he cotinued to drive. He kept glancing at Zayn and Zayn could see him.

"You can stop looking at me." Zayn snapped.

"Sorry babe, I just want to know whats up with you. I know it's more than a headache thats bothering you."

Zayn sighed, "Are we almost there?"

Justin nodded as he pulled into the parking lot of the skating rink. The two made there way into the building and Justin paid their way in. The guy behind the the counter gave them their right size skates and pointed toward a bench where they can out them on.

As soon as they sat down, Justin had to say something.

"Babe, are you sure you're alright? Did I do something?" Justin places his hand on Zayn's thigh. Zayn places his hand on top of Justin's.

"It's not you. I promise. We'll talk when we leave. I just don't wanna ruin today." Zayn said as he smiled. Justin returned the smile.

"Okay, lets go then." Zayn carefully walk out to the ice, Justin hands on Zayn's waist to help guide him.

"If I fall, I'm gonna kill you." Zayn said, holding tightly on the hands around his waist.

"You won't." Justin reassured.

As soon as Zayn stepped foot on the ice he slipped and almost fell on his back but Justin was quick to catch him. "I got you."

"Uhm, I don't think I want to do this anymore." Zayn said as Justin started laughing.

"We haven't even started yet. Now come on, it's easy. Just glide one foot and then your other foot." Zayn did as he was told. He wasn't quite getting it so Justin let go of Zayn's waist and decided to hold his hand instead. "We'll skate side by side. It'll be easier." Zayn gave Justin a nervous look. "Just follow my lead."

Justin glided his right foot against the ice with Zayn following his actions. The two were doing that for a good give minutes before Justin spoke up.

"I'm gonna let you go now."

Zayn squeezed Justin's hand tighter. "What!? No! I'm not ready yet."

Justin was trying to pull his hand free but it was nearly impossible. "Babe, come on. I have to let go at some point. I'm not gonna let you fall." Zayn wasn't having any of that though. He was not going to let go and fall on his neck. That's not the way he wanted to die.

"Justin, please." Zayn begged. Justin was almost free from Zayn's hold. He peeled Zayn's fingers from around his arm and quickly pulled his arm away so Zayn wouldn't grab on to him again.

"Now, slowly, glide over to me." Justin said, as he stood in front of his boyfriend. Zayn glidded his right foot out first, just like he did before and then his left let following shit. He smiled at the fact that he just did that with no help. "Just keep doing that have and you'll be good." Justin backed away further from Zayn and he panicked.

"Where are you going!? Justin, I'm still new to this. You can't Just leave me." Zayn's upper body was leaned over with his legs spread, and arms out, trying to keep his balance.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just skate to me." Justin was a good ten feet away. "You can do it."

Zayn nodded and began to glide his feet against the ice. He was a bit wobbly but he was still doing it. He was proud if himself. Zayn usually doesn't do things he knows he's not good at. Swimming for example. He doesn't like to get in water because he can't swim. Even if he's in the shallow end. He never thought he'd ever go skating. He's never done, or thought of doing it. But here he is, skating, because his boyfriend wanted him to.

Once Zayn finally made it to Justin. He grabbed onto the boy and held tight. "I wanna sit down."

"We're not done yet babe. Hold onto me." Justin turned around so his back was facing Zayn's torso. Zayn wrapped his arms around Justin's body and didn't let go. Justin began skating at a regular pace but Zayn felt as if they were going 80 miles per hour.

"Justin, slow down!" Justin laughed, barley able to hear Zayn due to his face being mushed into Justin's back. The two skated for fourty-five minutes, falling and giggling at one another. Justin trying to do tricks and failing miserably.

The couple sat on the bench from earlier and took their skates off.

"Time for dinner." Justin said as they walked up to the man behind the front counter to return the skates.

"Where are we going for dinner?"

"I don't know babe. You pick."

They made their way outside and into Justin's car and Zayn was still thinking.

"Can we, like, not have dinner and go somewhere elese?" Zayn asked.

"Well, where would you like to go?"

"Drive-In movie theater?"

"Isn't it a bit chilly outside?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, and you took me skating in an even colder building."

"Touché."

"We'll be in you warm car anyways."

"Alright. Movies it is."

Justin started the engine to the car and began driving to the Drive-In movie theater. It was a fifteen minute drive but they got the a little over thirty minutes because Zayn wanted a blanket to lay on, so they stopped at Justin's house.

"What movie are we gonna watch?" Zayn asked.

"Something scary maybe? Like Krampus."

"I doubt that scary but okay."

Justin laughed as he pulled up to the window to pay for there tickets. There weren't that many people there due to the cold weather but Zayn wanted to be isolated so they parked away from the crowd. Justin found the correct station the movie would be playing on and then adjusted his seat back So he can relax.

Zayn laughed at Justin's actions. "What?"

"Urm, we're missing popcorn, sweets, our drinks. How can you forget the main thing for a movie date."

"I don't know. I thought we were going to go out to eat somewhere after this." Justin said shrugging.

"No, I wanna eat here."

"Okay, what do you want? I'll go grab it." Zayn listed off what he wanted, it wasn't too much. Just some candy, Pepsi and popcorn shrimp. It took Justin about fifteen minutes to come back, just in time to catch the begining of the movie. Justin noticed Zay n sitting in the back cuddled underneath the blanket that they brought. So Justin joined him.

Twenty minutes into the the movie, Justin was asleep. Zayn grabbed his phone and took a picture of him. He was going post it on Twitter with the caption 'Bae dozed off in the middle of our movie date' but then he remebered that their relationship was a secret and he could get in trouble if people found out. And if his father saw it, his life would be over. So he just put the phone away. Another thirty minutes go by and the movie began to get scary. Zayn was peaking out from the blanket when the speakers in the car made a booming noise causing Zayn to jump.

The jump caused Justin to wake up with a panic. "What's wrong?"

Zayn giggled. "Just go back to sleep."

"I wasn't sleep." Justin said as he shook his head.

"Oh, so what Just happened?"

"Why do I need to explain what happened? You just saw it yourself."

Zayn just shook his head and continued to watch the movie. But he couldn't really focus due to Justin rubbing his thigh.

"Babe, not right now." Zayn pushed his hand off his thigh. Justin smirked and leaned into Zayn's neck and began kissing on it. Zayn pushed him away. "Really, with all these people around?"

"They won't know of you're not to loud." And Justin quickly grabbed onto Zayn's waist and laid him flat on his back and made his way in between his legs.

"I'm not having sex in the car when there 75 percent chance someone will see. Besides, I want to finish the movie." Zayn tried to get up but Justin pushed him back down and sucked on Zayn's neck, causing Zayn to smile. "I'm guessing this is a kink of yours, having sex in public?" Justin nodded and slid his hand inside Zayn's jeans and began stroking his cock causing him to grow hard. Zayn gasped and wrapped his arms around Justin's neck. Zayn began scratching at Justin's back when he began squeezing tighter around his cock while stroking it. Zayn's moans began to get loud and Justin had to put his hand over Zayn's mouth.

"See, you're the one that's gonna get us caught." Justin whispered.

He took his hand from Zayn's mouth and sat up on his knees. He quickly undressed Zayn and then himself. Justin looked out the window of the car just to be sure that no one was near his car. When he looked down at Zayn, he was jerking himself off. He spread Zayn legs, spit on his index and middle finger and then inserted them into Zayn's hole. He finger fucked Zayn until his breathing was uneven as if he would be cumming soon. Justin pulled his fingers out and lined his dick up with Zayn's hole. He pushed it in, not stopping until he was balls deep. And Zayn pulled at Justin's hair when he felt him pressed agains his prostate.

"Oh my god. Right there Justin." Justin pulled out and thrusted back in Zayn. Justin picked up the pace as he watch Zayn's features. He was loving it. Justin was getting sloppy with his thrusting, indicating that he'd soon be cumming. With one hand scratching up Justin's back, Zayn, blindly, looked for Justin's hand. He wanted to hold it. Once he found it, they interlocked their fingers together and Zayn stared up into Justin's eyes as he felt that familiar feeling.

"I'm gonna cum, Justin." Zayn moaned. Justin nodded and thrusted harder into Zayn, the two still gazing into each others eyes. All it took was three more thrust from Justin for both boys to cum. Zayn scratched hard on Justin's back when he came while Justin just burried his head in Zayn's neck, due to the pain in his back and the pleasure from cumming inside Zayn.

Justin pulled out and collapsed on Zayn. They were both, comfortably, under the blanket, not caring they were in public and went off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry about this late update. I was gonna update yesterday but it was my 21st birthday and me being American, thats a huge thing. Im finally legal. As soon as midnight hit, my mom got me drunk so yeah, I couldn't update. 
> 
> Oh question, If I were to make this a mpreg, would you guys still read it?


End file.
